The Only RowdyRuff Girl
by Lumina Krausse
Summary: This is about a character I made up,she is alot like the RowdyRuff boys, and was created by MojoJojo
1. Chapter 1

The Only RowdyRuff Girl

By: Lumina Krausse

"C'mon guys!" Brick called to his brothers. The RowdyRuff boys, Brick Butch and Boomer were busy one Friday afternoon working on a 'project'. It had been two years since they had been created. They were now 14 years old. (If you actually count it, they were only about two years old.) "We'll hunt down that car, Butch!" Boomer said. The car, which was speeding down the road, noticing that the boys were behind them, had run over a squirrel that Butch had found in the woods.

As they were passing down another road, they heard a loud shrill scream. They stopped. "Dude, What was that?" Butch asked, stopping next to Brick. "I don't know...but that scream was really loud!" Brick answered. They skated up and down several blocks, until they heard the screams as loud as ever. It was coming from a rundown shack, one the boys seemed to remember. "Isn't this where we were created?" Boomer said. Butch and Brick nodded. "I wonder who's inside." Butch said. "I wonder if that stupid monkey still lives here." Brick added.

The boys creeped up to a window, where they saw one of Mojo's robots. In the claw of the robot, seemed to be...a girl...of their age. "I wonder who that is." Brick said. They stopped. Mojo spoke.."Stupid girl, Did you think I'd let your powers get the best of me?..Mojo...Well, you were wrong ..Mojo..I made the mistake of making boys..Mojo..A girl would most definately defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z!..Mojo..But, Sadly, I have failed once again.. Mojo. Now I must break you apart and start all over..Mojo!" When the boys heard this, they decided something needed to be done.

Now The RowdyRuff Boys, they weren't exactly heroes. But they decided, that no one deserves to be bossed around by a monkey with a big brain. They broke the door down, and Mojo saw them. "My sons!...Mojo..They have returned to me!...mojo.." The boys sighed. "How many times do we have to tell ya, monkey. No one would team up with you!" Brick spat. Mojo's eyes turned red. He threw the girl to the ground. "Now...mojo...Attack!..mojo."

The boys stood ready, though...the girl didn't attack. "No, MONKEY! They're right. No one would team up with you!" With that, the girl stood to the side, next to Boomer. Brick waited, though Mojo did nothing. "GO!..mojo..YOU ARE ALL DEAD TO ME!..mojo." With that, the RowdyRuff Boys ran away. The girl followed after.

They stopped in an alley. The girl had been following them. "So what's your problem, girl?" Brick, asked. The girl stopped. The boys could see now, that well...she looked like them. She had a jacket very similar to their own, gloves, and shoes. She was wearing long balck pants too. Her hair was light brown and tied in a braid. Her bangs were a little messed up Having one long one that covered her right eye, and the rest were shorter and jagged. Her eyes were a dark violet. They were the same color as her jacket and shoes. "My problem?! I followed you guys because you obviously deserve a Thanks." She said with attitude. "Well then, say Thanks, and go away!" Brick said. The girl shrugged and put her hands behind her back. "I bet you guys wouldn't even have fought Mojo. Even if you had too." She said. That caught the boys attention. "We sure would've. You were obviously too weak to fight him." Butch said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You obviously think alot like Mojo. I'm not some scrauny little girl with barely any powers, and I know how to take care of myself." She said. "I say your bluffing!" Boomer added. She shook her head. "You don't think I could take care of myself? I'll show you!" She turned to Brick. "You seem to be the leader of this pack, how about a deal? If I can take care of myself, as in...finding a shelter, food and money...I get to stay with you guys. If I can't..you can go back to being on your own, and I won't bother you guys again." Brick thought a moment, and grinned. "Deal." Brick shook the girl's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 A Deal

By: Lumina Krausse

"Let's see..." Brick said. He was thinking. "What should we have this girly do first?" The girl stood there, her arms crossed in front of her. "Will ya hurry up?!" The girl said. "Hey sissy, ya don't talk to us like that!" Butch said. "Oh yeah? Well if weren't such a slow thinker, I might've won this bet already!" The girl said to Butch. "Alright girl, I say you find a shelter first." Brick said. Boomer and Butch nodded.

"Okay." Was all the girl said. She looked up towards the sky, and flew towards a building. As she flew, a purple beam of light followed her. "Let's see..." She mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she saw a white, two story house. She landed on the porch. There was a couple inside. She examined the house. It was all white, except for the room and shutters on the windows. Those were green. "Suitable." She whispered to herself.

The RowdyRuff Boys were a few steps away, behind a bush. "Is she gonna throw those people out?" Boomer asked. Butch rolled his eyes at Boomer's stupid question. "What'd you think?" He said. Boomer frowned. He looked bach at where the girl was standing.

"Here goes nothing." The girl said to herself. She knocked on the door. Soon, a man came to the door. He seemed young, and there was a girl about the same age as him standing with him. "Why, Hello there, Cutie." The man said. The girl smiled. "Excuse me, sir. But I'm going to need you to evacuate immediatly. Or else I will be forced to take drastic measures." She said. The man laughed. "Oh, kid that was hilarious." The girl frowned. "You don't want to make me mad sir. If you don't leave, I will be forced to throw you out." The man laughed harder. He turned to his wife. "Honey, Can you beleive this kid?" The girl eyes had a bit of a red hint, despite the color of her eyes. She grabbed the man's collar. "Listen buddy. I'm going to give you five minutes to pack your stuff and get out before I make you deff. I don't think you want that."

When the boys saw this, all they could do is smile. "Heh, she's pretty good." Brick said. "Yep. That couple just moved in from the looks of it." Butch commented. Boomer laughed, "Did you see that guy's face?"

The couple rushed up the stairs when the girl let go of the guy's collar. She stood there at the door, her arms crossed in front of her again. She looked over at where the boys were hiding. Brick made himself look as though he wasn't completely interested. The couple rushed out the door. They had alot of bags and boxes, and the girl was growing impatient. She picked up the stacked items and threw them ontop of the man's car. The couple quickly drove away.

"Well?" The girl asked. She smiled. Brick shrugged. "You're gonna need money for stuff." The girl laughed. "This'll be easy." The girl found a spare key under the doormat. She took a step inside, and saw that the house was left completely furnished. She locked the door, and flew straight up again. She found the bank quickly. She flew towards it, leaving another purple streak as she flew. The boys weren't too far behind her.

When she reached the bank, she stopped. "You gonna break in?" Brick said. The girl shook her head. "Nope. I'm going to get money, my own way." The girl waited in front of the bank. When someone walked by, she walked with them. Soon, an old woman walked up to the bank. She had a check in her hands. Seeing that the lady was walking up the steps slowly, the girl stood in front of her. "I'll go take this to the bank, grandma." The woman fixed her glasses. "Why thank you, Pamela." The girl walked towards the door, and went in. The boys stood where they were.

When the girl came out, she handed the lady, who was still standing there, a reciept. "Your welcome grandma." The lady smiled, and went to her car. "Well I'm guessing you didn't win." Brick said when she went back. "Oh, I got the money." The girl said. "Then, where is it?" Brick asked. "On this." The girl said. She showed them a cash card. "Okay, well, only one thing left." She said. Brick grunted and fixed his hat. "Alright, food." He said. The girl smiled. She flew back to the house. "What're we doing here?" Butch asked. The girl landed on the porch, and unlocked the door. She walked inside. She flew to the kitchen, and opened the refridgerator. There was already food inside. "Well I definetaly scared them off." The girl said. She grabbed a few items, and went to the stove.

The boys stood in the living room. Brick grabbed the television remote and turned on the T.V. Butch and Boomer sat too. A few moments later,The girl came out. She had three brown sacks. "You don't like it, then don't eat it." She stood there, waiting. Brick looked at the sack. He opened it, pulling out a hamburger. "You made these?" Brick said. The girl nodded. "Yep. I can cook. That is...becuase the monkey called me a failure and ordered me too cook his meals." Butch had taked about five bites out of his. "This...is...good.." He said between bites. Boomer nodded. "And when I run out of food, I can use this." The girl said, showing the cash card again.

When they were finished eating, Brick called to the girl, who was still in the kitchen. "Yea?" She called back. "Come here girl." He said. The girl flew to him, and hovered beside him. "What?" She asked. Brick rolled his eyes. "So what's your name?" She crossed her arms. "Bella. Not Isabella, just Bella. But my friend calls me Melody." Brick shrugged. "I guess we've got a new addition to the pack, guys." Brick said.

**And that's the story of my RowdyRuff Girl, Bella. She'll be featured in alot of my stories! Review plz!! **


End file.
